Mig 29
Background The Mikoyan MiG-29 NATO reporting name: "Fulcrum") is a fourth-generation jet fighter aircraft designed in the Soviet Union. Developed by the Mikoyan design bureau as an air superiority fighter during the 1970s, the MiG-29, along with the larger Sukhoi Su-27, was developed to counter new American fighters such as the McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle, and the General Dynamics F-16 Fighting Falcon. The MiG-29 entered service with the Soviet Air Force in 1983. While originally oriented towards combat against any enemy aircraft, many MiG-29s have been furnished as multirole fighters capable of performing a number of different operations, and are commonly outfitted to use a range of air-to-surface armaments and precision munitions. The MiG-29 has been manufactured in several major variants, including the multirole Mikoyan MiG-29M and the navalised Mikoyan MiG-29K; the most advanced member of the family to date is the Mikoyan MiG-35. Later models frequently feature improved engines, glass cockpits with HOTAS-compatible flight controls, modern radar and IRST sensors, considerably increased fuel capacity; some aircraft have also been equipped for aerial refuelling. Following the dissolution of the Soviet Union, a number of successor states have continued to operate the MiG-29; the largest of which is the Russian Air Force. The Russian Air Force wanted to upgrade its existing fleet to the modernised MiG-29SMT configuration, but financial difficulties have limited deliveries. The MiG-29 has also been a popular export aircraft; over 30 individual nations either operate or have previously operated the aircraft to date, India being one of the largest export operators of the type. As of 2013, the MiG-29 is in production by Mikoyan, a subsidiary of United Aircraft Corporation (UAC) since 2006. Model Type - Mig-29A Class - Air superiority fighter Crew - 1 SDC By Location Nose/Cockpit 180 Main Body/fuselage 520 Wings (2) 220 ea Tailplanes (2) 140 ea Engines (2) 200 ea AR - 10 (vehicle AR) Armour - Stops upto and including 22cal pistol rounds. Explosive and ramjet rounds are still effective. Speed Flying - Mach 2.3 at high altitude, 1.2 mach at low altitude Range - Combat Radius 1500km Altitude - 17000m (56000ft) Statistics Height - 7.78m Length - 17.32m Width - 11.36m Weight - 18.5 tons maximum, 10.9 tons empty Cargo - Minimal survival gear Power System - 2 afterburning turbofan jets Cost - 10's of millions dollars US Weapons Weapon Type - GSh-30-1 30mm autocannon Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter Range - 2000m Damage - 1d4x100+50sdc per 10 round burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks per melee Payload - 150 rounds Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Hardpoints (6) Primary Purpose - Anti-fighter, anti-installation Range - As per missile type Damage - As per missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 at a time equal to pilot attacks Payload - 1 HE Air-to -Air Missile or 1 HE Air-to-Ground missile ea Bonuses - na bonuses and penalities use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack at level 6 and 12 +1 dodge at levle 4, 8 and 12 +5% to all piloting rolls Systems of Note Radar - Range of 200 miles (370km). Able to track upto 24 targets, display 18 targets and lock onto 6 targets at once. Radar Warning Receiver - Warns of potential Radar Lock. Range - 200 miles ECM Pod - -20% penalty to opposing radar/sensor operators to detect Chaff/Flare Dispensers - 75% to cause locked on missiles to lose lock and fly off elsewhere. Targeting Computer - +1 to strike with all on board weapon systems Combat Computer - Identifies Friend or Foe and is tied to the radar System. Low Altitude Navigation and Targeting Infrared for Night (LANTIRN) - For dropping laser guided munitions. +1 to strike with said munitions. FLIR - Advanced forward looking infa-red system for night operations GPS/Inertial Navigation System. Communications - range 500km, can beboosted by satellite uplink Ejection Systems - Ejects Pilot from damaged aircraft. References Used The Encyclopedia of modern warplanes